1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to displaying and selling shoes without using shoeboxes and, more particularly, to hangers for holding shoes upright for display and sales purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Footwear is traditionally packed and transported in shoeboxes. For display purposes, a cover of the shoebox is often removed to enable a customer to view shoes packed therein. More often, a representative shoe is removed from the shoebox and placed on a table or rack for customer inspection. The representative shoe is virtually never the same as the shoe ultimately purchased, typically because the representative shoe is the wrong size or color, or has been damaged during multiple customer handlings.
There are certain casual shoes, such as thongs, sandals, slippers, slides and mules, which are not packed in shoeboxes, typically for reasons of cost. Sometimes, a pair of such casual shoes is tethered together by a plastic tie, or is strapped onto a backing sheet, or is tethered to and dangles from a card. Such strapping and tethering techniques are more cost effective than using shoeboxes, but do not display the shoes in the best possible presentation.
It is also known to place a pair of shoes on a flat hanger that generally lies in a plane. However, the weight and physical size of the shoes tend to swing the hanger to a tilted position in which the shoes are not shown to their full advantage.
1. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to attractively display and sell shoes without using shoeboxes.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to display casual shoes in an upright attitude.
Still another object of the present invention is to hang shoes from a support rod in a manner convenient for customer inspection and handling.
2. Features of the Invention
In keeping with the above objects and others which will become apparent hereafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a point-of-sale hanger for footwear. The hanger includes a bracket having a front part, a rear part and a connecting part that extends along a longitudinal direction between, and interconnects, the front and rear parts. In the preferred embodiment, the rear part has a larger height than the front part, and is flat. The rear part has opposite surfaces, and is formed with a first cutout, preferably in the shape of a hook, that extends through the surfaces of the rear part.
The hanger further includes a header bearing information relating to the footwear, and having generally planar panel positions engaging the opposite surfaces of the rear part. Each panel portion has a second cutout of complementary contour to, and reinforcing, the first cutout. The mutually aligned cutouts are used to suspend the hanger on a support, such as a rod or peg. The header may be a single piece of folded sheet material.
The hanger yet further includes a pair of holders in a side-by-side relationship, preferably mirror symmetrical, on the front part, for holding the footwear for display. A display area may be provided on the front part between the holders. An adhesive decal bearing data relating to the footwear may be adhered to the display area. Each holder hooks onto or into a piece of the footwear. The footwear is mostly accommodated in the space between the front and rear parts.
The type of footwear dictates the form of the holder. Thus, each holder may bound a channel having an open upper end such that a toe post of a sandal or thong, or a strap of a slide, may be inserted through the upper end. Each holder may bound a channel having an open side end such that a loop attached to a slipper or boot may be slid onto each holder. Each holder may have an arched frame for insertion into a toe pouch to maintain the shape of the footwear.
For better support, a stiffening rib may extend between the front and rear parts, and a strengthening fin may be provided rearwardly of the rear part. A raised peripheral edge may be provided around the periphery of each holder and the central display area.
In accordance with this invention, footwear is displayed and sold on a hanger which holds the shoes upright and readily visible and accessible to the customer. Each shoe is securely held on, and removable from, the hanger. Information relating to the shoes is presented for ready reference. The hanger is strong enough to support heavy shoes.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.